


Beautiful Goodbye

by Notmenotthemtwo



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthemtwo/pseuds/Notmenotthemtwo
Summary: Castiel's confession in the bunker.
Kudos: 1





	Beautiful Goodbye

This was it. His final chance. Castiel threw Dean in that room before Billie could kill him. It was the only way to stop Her. He quickly cut his vessel's hand and used a blood sigil to keep Her out. At least temporary. Truthfully he wasn't sure if it would work, but hoped it held off enough so Dean could stay safe. 

Dean was telling Cas how he ran like a coward and their friends and family were out there. How he should be there as well protecting and fighting with them, side by side. How hopeless their situation was, how useless he felt. Castiel could only stare at him with helplessness. He heard Death coming. But he also knew he had a few minutes at most. Seeing Dean's expression made his heart break. But hearing the despair in his voice, made Castiel's heart awaken. He knew. He knew how to protect Dean.

"I should be with them. Everyone. They will die. And I can't stop it." Dean says in a tearful voice. He ran. He failed. And that was nothing he can do. "She is about to get through that door. And She is gonna go kill you, then She will kill me." 

Dean sounded so heartbroken. So helpless. 

"I'm sorry." Was Dean saying that to Castiel, himself or everyone else? Castiel's heart broke hearing that.

Then he knew. He knew how to save his best friend. He remembered the Empty's words. His True Happiness. 

"When Jack was dying. I made a deal. To save him.''

"You what?"

Castiel could hear the spell weakening. He looked at Dean's face. His heart burst inside Castiel. He knew the next words were his last. But he'll gladly sacrifice everything to save the ones he loves. Especially now. 

He told Dean what he felt. Angels. It was rare that they felt emotions. But when they did, it was almost always fatal. But the few he knew that fell in love died with no regrets. He knew his fate was no different. 

What he confessed to Dean was everything. 

"I love you."

Dean's expression was unreadable. But Castiel didn't care. 

"Goodbye Dean."

He was crying. But was filled with joy. He smiled at Dean. Then he looked at his death. 

What he said. He waited eons for.


End file.
